List of teams and organizations in DC Comics
Parent article: List of DC Comics characters This is a list of teams and organizations that appear in various DC Comics publications. Note: Please check Category:DC Comics superhero teams before adding any redundant entries for superhero teams to the page. 0-9 *The 100 *The 1000 *2000 Committee A *Academy of Crime *Academy of Arch-Villains *Ace, King, Queen and Jack of Crime *Acme Toys *A.C.R.O.S.T.I.C. *The Agency *Agenda *Agony and Ecstasy - Duo of enforcers of Hell. First appearance: Hellblazer #12 (December 1988). *Aerotroopers *Ajan Enterprises *Alien Alliance I and II *Alleytown Kids *The Alliance - Competalian rebels from JLA: Haven *Allies *Alpha Lanterns *A.P.E. (Allied Perpetrators of Evil) *All Caste *All-Star Squadron *All-Star Winners Squadron (Amalgam Comics) *Altered Strain *A.S.A. (American Security Agency) *Amazon Nation - Hidden female tribe. First appearance: (historic) All-Star Comics #8 (Winter 1941); (current) Wonder Woman (vol. 2) #1 (February 1987). *Amber Butane Corps *Ambushbug Revenge Squad *American Crusaders (Impact Comics) *American Supreme Men *American Supremacist Party (A.S.P.) *American Warriors *Ancients (see also League of Ancients) *Angel and the Ape *Anti-Green Lantern Corps *A.P.E.S. (All-Purpose Enforcement Squad) *Argent - 1950s domestic secret agent team. First appearance: Secret Origins (vol. 3) #14 (May 1987). *Army of Crime *Aryan Brigade *Assassination Bureau *Assemblers *Atari Force *A.T.O.M *Atom Project *Atomic Knights *The Authority (Wildstorm) *Awesome Threesome *Axis Amerika *Axis World B *Batmen Corps *Batman Family *Batman Incorporated *Batman villains *Batmen (Elseworlds) *Batmen of All Nations *Bear Tribe *Bellatrix bombers *Biker Babes from Hell *Big Science Action *Birds of Prey *B.I.O.N. (Biologically Integrated Organic Network) *Biospheer Technologies *Bizarro Justice League *Blackhawks Squadron *Black Dragon Society *Black Glove *Black Lantern Corps *Black Seven *Blackrazors (Wildstorm) *Blasters *Bloch Industries *Blood Brothers *Bloodlines Parasites *Blood Pack *Blood Syndicate (Milestone Media) *Blue Boys *Blue Lanterns *Blue Trinity *Body Doubles *Bombardiers *Bombshells *Boy Commandos *Bravos *Brotherhood of the Bat *Brotherhood of the Cold Flame *Brotherhood of Dada *Brotherhood of Evil *Brotherhood of the Fist *Brotherhood of Injustice (Amalgam Comics) *Brute and Glob *Bug and Byte *Bulletman and Bulletgirl C *Cadre *CAELOSS (The Citizen's Army for the Economic Liberation of Suicide Slum) *Captains of Industry *Captain Atom Brigade *CBI *CIA *The Centurions *Chain Gang *Challengers from Beyond *Challengers of the Unknown *Challengers of the Fantastic (Amalgam Comics) *Champions of Crime *Champions of Angor *Checkmate! *Children of Ares *Children of Cronus *Children of the White Lobe *The Chosen (also New Guardians) *Chris King and Vicky Grant (see Dial H for Hero) *Church of Superman *Cidermen *The Circle *Circle of Fire *Circle of Six *Circus of Strange *The Citadel *The Citizen's Patrol Corps *Club of Heroes *Club of Villains *Coalition of Crime *Combine *The Conclave *The Conglomerate *Council of Spiders *Corpse Corps *Court of Owls *C.E.M.A. (Cosmic Emergency Management Agency) *The Council *Creature Commandos *Credo *Crimebusters (see Watchmen) (Elseworlds) *Crime Champions *Crime Council *Crime Crusaders Club *Crime Society *Crime Syndicate of Amerika *Crime Syndicate of Qward *Crimson Star Mob *Crusaders D *D.N.Aliens *Daily Planet *Daily Star *Dark Circle *Dark Men *Dark Nemesis *Darkseid's Elite *Darkstars *Dawlakispokpok and family *Dayton Industries *Death Metal Men *Death Patrol *Death Warriors *Deep Six *Demons Three *Dark Trinity *Demolition Team *DEO (Department of Extranormal Operations) *Devil's Dozen *Deuce and Charger *Digitronix Corporation (The Hacker Files) *The Dingbats of Danger Street *DNAngels - Genetically engineered trio of female US government agents. First appearance: Superboy (vol. 2) #88 (July 2001). *Doom Force *Doom Patrol *Doomsday Clones *Double Dare *Double Entendre *The Duality E *Eastside Dragons *Easy Company *The Elementals *The Elite *Elite Hawkmen *The Endless *EuroCrime *Euroguard - A temporary band in Europe created by the JLE and led by Power Girl. *Everyman Project - Project created by Lex Luthor to grant a group of people identities and powers. Recent appearance in 52 #24 (October 18, 2006). *Excalibur crew *The Exchange *Extreme Justice *The Extremists F *Fatal Five *Fearsome Five *Federal Men *Ferrous *Female Furies *Fire and Ice *First Eleven *Fists of the Guardians *Force of July *Force Family *Forgotten Heroes *Forgotten Villains *Forever People *Four Horsemen of Apokolips *Fourth Reich *Front Men *Frightful Five (Amalgam Comics) *Freak Show *Freedom Brigade *Freedom Fighters *Frogmen *Futurist Militia G *Galaxy Communications *The Gang *Gardners of the Universe *Gargoyles of Notredame *Gas Gang *Gemma Masters *Gen 13 *Gen¹³ (Wildstorm) *Generation Hex (Amalgam Comics) *Ghost Patrol *Global Guardians *G.C.P.D. (Gotham City Police Department) *Gotham City Sirens *The Great Ten *Green Arrows of the World *Green Lantern Corps *Green Lantern Corps of Sector 872 *Green Lantern Corps Honor Guard *Green Lantern Corps of the Klyminade *The Green Team Boy Millionaires *Guardian Angels *Guardians of Metropolis *Guardians of the Universe *Guardians of World Galaxy *Guardians of the Galaxy Elite *Gunner and Sarge - World War II US Marines. First appearance: Our Fighting Forces #45 (May 1958). H *The Halla's *Hammer and Sickle - Former members of the People's Heroes from Outsiders (vol. 1) #10 (August 1986). *Hammer and Tongs *The Hand - Gang featured in Legionnaires #1 (April 1993). *Hand of Krona - Interstellar technology cult. *Hangmen - Mercenary supervillain team. First appearance: Teen Titans Secret Files and Origins #2 (September 2000). *Haunted Tank Crew *Haven *Hawk and Dove *Hawk Police of Thanagar *Hayoth *Headmen *Helix *Hellenders *Hellfire League of Injustice (Amalgam Comics) Heroes of Lallor *Heroes of Lallor *Hero Hotline *H.I.V.E. (Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination) I and II *H.I.V.E. of the Anti-Matter Universe (Hierarchy for International Virtuous Empowerment) *Hocus and Pocus *Hollow Men *Honor Team of Throne *House of Pain *Human Defense Corps *Hunter's Hellcats - World War II commando unit. First appearance: Our Fighting Forces #106 (April 1967). *H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E. *Hybrid Hyperclan *Hyperclan *Hypomen *Hypotheticals I *Ice Man's Kill Squad *IMHS (The Institute of Metahuman Studies) *Immortals (see New Guardians) *Indigo Tribe *Inferior Five *Infinity Inc. *Injustice Gang *Injustice League I and II *Injustice Society *Injustice Society of the World *Inner Circle *InterC.E.P.T. *Intergang *International Club of Heroes *International Delegation of Masked Archers *International Ultramarine Corps *Interpol *Interstellar Counter-Intelligence Corps *Invisibles (Vertigo Comics) J *JLAxis *JLX (Amalgam Comics) *Jokerz (from animated series Batman Beyond) *Judge and Jury *Judgment League Avengers (Amalgam Comics) *The Jury ---- Just'a Lotta Animals *Just'a Lotta Animals (Wikipedia) *Just'a Lotta Animals (DC Wiki) ---- *Justice Alliance of America *Justice Experience *Justice Guild of America (from animated series Justice League) *Justice, Inc. *Justice League Antarctica *Justice League of Aliens *Justice League of Amazons Justice League *Justice League (Prime Earth) *Justice League of America (JLA) I and II *Justice League of Anarchy *Justice League of Arkham *Justice League of Atlantis *Justice League Detroit *Justice League Elite (also The Elite) *Justice League Europe I and II *Justice League International *Justice League Revenge Squad *Justice League Task Force I and II *Justice Legion Alpha *Justice Lords (see Crime Syndicate) *Justice Society of America (JSA) *Justice Squadron *Justice Underground *Justifiers (see Champions of Angor) *Justifiers K *KDRA *Kidnoids (Amalgam Comics) *Kents - Family that raised Superman. First appearance: Action Comics #1 (June 1938). *KWHZ (Whiz radio) *Killer Elite *Khandaq *Kobra (also Strike Force Kobra) *Knight & Squire - British masked crimefighters. First appearance: (originals) Batman #62 (January 1951); (new) JLA #26 (February 1999). *Knights of the Galaxy *Knights of Khera *Knights of Knavery *Knights Tempus *Komandi (Elseworlds) *Kryptonian Military Guild L *Labrats - Genetically altered teenage heroes. First appearance: Labrats #1 (April 2002). *L.A.W. *Lady Blackhawks (The Brave and the Bold TAS) *Lawless League of America *League of Ancients *League Busters *League of Assassins *League of Challenger-Haters *League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (America's Best Comics/Wildstorm) *League of Super-Assassins *L.E.G.I.O.N. *Legionnaires *Legion of Doom *Legion of Substitute Heroes *Legion of Super-Heroes *Legion of Super-Pets *Legion of Super-Rejects *Legion of Super-Villains *Legion of the Weird *Leviathan *LexCorp *Leymen *Lex Luthor's Inner Circle *Libra *Linear Men *Locus *Loophole Gang *The Losers I and II M *Madmen *Mainframe (see Override) *Magnetic Men (Amalgam Comics) *Manhunters *Mankind Liberation Front (MLF) (Elseworlds) *Martian Marauders *Martian Mandrills *Marvel Family *Mas Y Menos (from animated series Teen Titans) *Masters of Disaster *Maximums - A Bizarro team of the Ultimates. *Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. - Bizarre secret agents. They can only speak phrases that spell out the acronym "NOWHERE". First appearance: Doom Patrol (vol. 2) #35 (August 1990). *The Mercenaries *Merry Men *Meta-Militia *Metal Men *Metallik (see Team Titans) *Metropolis Special Crimes Unit *Micro Squad *Millennium Giants - Guardians of the balance of the Ley Lines. First appearance: The Man of Steel #78 (April 1998). *Minutemen (also Watchmen) *Missile Men *The Misfits - A group of under-rated Batman villains. First appearance: Shadow of the Bat #7 (December 1992). *Monster Society of Evil *Moon Gang (The Brave and the Bold) *Moondancers *Moonlings **The Morrigan *Morte Fatale and the Dead Boys *The Mosaic Kids *Mud Pack *The Mutants (Elseworlds) N *NASA *The Network - First appearance: World's Finest Comics #311 (January 1985). *Neutralizers *New Blackhawk Air Corps *New Conglomerate *New Extremists *New Gods *New Guardians *The New Hybrids *New Olympians *New Order *Newsboy Legion I and II *New Rogues *The Next *Night and Fog *Night Force *Nightwing and Flamebird *Nuclear Family *Nuclear Legion O *O.G.R.E. (Organization for General Revenge and Enslavement) *Old Justice *Olympian Gods *Offending Society (Amalgam Comics) *OMAC (One-Man Army Corps) *Omega Men *One Six Seven ---- Onslaught *Onslaught - Formerly known as the Jihad. A superpowered terrorist team for hire. First appearance: Suicide Squad (vol. 1) #1 (May 1987). *Optitron *The Orishas *The Orthodoxy *Our Ladys of the Shadow University *O.S.O. (Office of Special Operations) *O.S.S. - DC Universe version of the Office of Strategic Services. First appearance: G.I. Combat #192 (July 1976). *Outcasts *Outlaws (Red Hood and the Outlaws) *Outsiders (from 1st Issue Special #10) *The Outsiders (mainstream team) P *Parliament of Trees *The Pentacle *People's Heroes *Planeteers (see Tommy Tomorrow) - 22nd century space police force. *Planetary (Wildstorm) *Poglachian Green Lantern Corps *Point Men - Foes of Young Justice. *Power Company *Power Posse *Princes of Darkness *Primal Force *Professionals *Project Cadmus *Project Slipshift *Psyba-Rats - Superpowered teenage hackers. First appearance: Robin Annual #2 (1993). *Punch and Jewelee - Duo of jester-themed thieves. First appearance: Captain Atom (vol. 1) #85 (March 1967). *Purple Trio *Pyre - unrevealed villains made up of fire in martian manhunter comics. Q *Q Society *The Quorum - Rogue American agency. *Quickstart Enterprises *Quinntettes *Quintet *The Quintessence R *Rainbow Raiders *Ratpack *The Rattles *The Ravens *The Ravers *R.E.B.E.L.S. (Revolutionary Elite Brigade to Eradicate L.E.G.I.O.N. Supremacy) *Rebirth Inc. *RECOMbatants *R.E.C.R.U.I.T.S. *Red Brotherhood *Red Claw (from Batman: The Animated Series) *Red Lantern Corps *Red Morgue *Red Shadows (Russian Suicide Squad) *Red Shift *Red Tornado Family *Red Trinity *Redhood and the Outlaws *Relative Heroes *Renegades *Renegades of Mars *Requiem Inc. *The Resistance (Wildstorm) *Revenge Squad (from Batman: Brave and the Bold) *Revenge Syndicate *Revson Cosmetics *Ringers *Robot Renegades *The Rocket-Elite *Rocket Red Brigade *Rocket Rollers *Rogue's Gallery *Royal Guard *Royal Flush Gang *Rydertech S *The Sacred Order of Saint Dumas *The Satan Brothers *Savage Six *Scare Tactics *Scarlet Horde *Schichiriron *Science Council of Krypton *Science Police *The Scissormen *Scorpio *S.C.Y.T.H.E. *Sea Devils *Searchers Inc. Secret Six *Secret Six I, II, and III *Secret Society of Super Villains *Section 8 *Sentinels of Magic *Seraphim *Servants of Darkness *The Seven *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Seven Scribes of the Cloudy Satchel *Seven Shadows *Seven Soldiers of Victory I, II, and III *The Sex Men - Bizarre secret agents. First appearance: Doom Patrol (vol. 2) *S.H.A.D.E. *Shadow Cabinet (Milestone Media) *Shadow Fighters *Shadow-Force *Shadowpact *Shadowspire *Shadowstryke *Silicon Dragons *Silk Brothers *Sinestro Corps *Sino-Green Lanterns *Sino-Supermen *SKULL *Sky Raiders *S.M.A.S.H. (Society of Modern American Science Heroes) (America's Best Comics) *Snatchers *The Society *Society of Evil *Society of Shadows *Society of Sin (see Brotherhood of Evil) *Society of the Golden Wing *Solar Council *Soldiers of the Red Brotherhood *Sons of Batman (Elseworlds) - Also featured in Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #21-23 (August – October 1991). *Sons of Liberty - Top secret government organization. *Sovereign Seven *Soyuz *Space Canine Patrol Agents (also Dog Star Patrol) *Space Legion *Space Marine Corps *Space Voyagers *Special Crimes Unit *Speed Boys *Speed Metal *S.P.I.D.E.R. *Spirit of America *Stanley and His Monster *S.T.A.R. Labs (Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories) *S.T.A.R. Corps *Starbrand Corps (Amalgam Comics) *Star Hunters *Star Riders *Star Rovers *Star Sapphires *Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. *Steelworks *Stormwatch *StormWatch (Wildstorm) *Strikeforce *Strike Force Kobra *Subterraneans *Suicide Squad I, II, and III (also Task Force X) *Super Buddies *Super Friends *Super Malon *Super-Sons *Super Squad *Super Young Team *Superior Five *Superman Family *Superman Revenge Squad *Superman Robots *Supermen of America *Supermen of the Multi-verse T *T-Men *Task Force Delta *Task Force X I and II *Tartarus *Taurus Gang *Team 7 *Team 7 (Wildstorm), see also Team Zero *Team Luthor *Team Superman *Team Turmoil *Team Titans *Teen Titans *Tenth Circle *Terrible Three (Amalgam Comics) *Terrible Trio *Terrific Trio *Terror Firma *Terror Twins *Tuesday Club *Three Aces *Thrrll and Brrmm *Thunder and Lightning *Thunderers of Qward *Jakeem Thunder and Thunderbolt *Time Foes *Time Masters *Tiny Titans (Johnny DC Imprint) *Titans Army *Titans East *Titans West *Titans of Myth - Precursors of the Olympian Gods. First appearance: New Teen Titans (vol. 1) #11 (June 1981). *TNT and Dan the Dyna-Mite *TNT Trio *Tomahawk's Rangers *Tornado Twins *Trenchcoat Brigade *The Tribune *Trigger Twins I and II *Trinity *Triple Threat *Triumvirate of Hell *Tyrranoids of Latkovia (Amalgam Comics) U *Uh-oh Squad *Ultragen Corporation *Ultimen - Based on Super Friends; from the animated series Justice League Unlimited. *Un-People (Amalgam Comics) *Un-Men *Uncanny Amazers *Underground Society *Underworlders *Unit Three *United Planets *Université Notre Dame des Ombres *Untouchables *Uranus/Gaea Corporation V *Vandermeer University *Vanguard *Van Horn Industries *Vendetta *Vigilance Inc. (also known as Searchers Inc.) *Villains United *Villainy Inc. *VULTURE W *Warlord Family *Wayne Tech *Wanderers *Warlords of Okaara *Weaponers of Qward *Weaponers of A.I.M. (Amalgam Comics) *WEB (Impact Comics) *Webhost *White Lantern Corps *Wildebeest Society *WildC.A.T.S. (Wildstorm) *Wingmen of Thanagar *Wolf Pack *Wonder Twins *Workforce *Wotan and the Wildhunt - Featured in Manhunter #0. *Wreckers *Wurstwaffe X *X-League (Amalgam Comics) *Xenobrood *X Justice *X Inc. Y *Yakuza *Yellow Lanterns (see Sinestro Corps) *Yellow Peril *Young Allies *Young All-Stars *Young Heroes *Young Justice Z *Z-1 Missile-Men *Zod Squad *Zombi Twins *Zoo Crew See also *DC Universe *List of DC Comics characters *List of DC Comics publications *List of alien races in DC Comics *List of cosmic entities in DC Comics *List of criminal organizations in DC Comics *List of government agencies in DC Comics *List of Justice League members *List of Legion of Super-Heroes members *List of correctional facilities in comics DC Comics teams and organizations, List of *List DC Comics teams and organizations, List of Category:Lists